


Surprising possibilities

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Anakin suppressed a laugh. " And where's the problem with that? It isn't like I could get you pregnant. Because it seems I've already done that, as Master Che had just confirmed.”“I know, but that doesn't mean, you couldn't get me pregnant again”, the Jedi Master answered, the heat rising from his neck to his ears.“Pardon me?” Anakin asked confused.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Surprising possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for another Obikin Mpreg Story. This one is really very short. It's just an idea that came to my mind and wouldn't let me be, until I wrote it down. Please feel free to tell me what you think about it :-)

“Anakin! Please, slow down!”

Immediately after they had reached their quarters the young Alpha had pined Obi-Wan to the wall and had kissed him senseless. And Obi-Wan had kissed him back with all his heart, but when he had felt the hands of his mate slipping under the hem of his robe, he had gently pushed him back.

“Why, love?” Anakin asked, his eyes already gleaming with want. “What's wrong?”

“We don't have any protection here”, Obi-Wan replied, his face flushed.

Anakin suppressed a laugh. “Is that so? And where's the problem with that? It isn't like I could get you pregnant. Because it seems I've already done that, as Master Che had just confirmed.” Gently he caressed the almost invisible swelling of Obi-Wan's belly with his flesh hand. It was easy to see how much this thought pleased the young Alpha. To know that he did this to Obi-Wan. That he had planted his seed inside of him and it took root and would grow until Obi-Wan would look like a ripe fruit, ready to burst.

“I know, but that doesn't mean, you couldn't get me pregnant again”, the Jedi Master answered, the heat rising from his neck to his ears.

“Pardon me?” Anakin asked confused.

“I always wanted to tell you, but there never seemed to be the right time”, Obi-Wan confessed with a feeling of embarrassment. “I may look like a normal Omega, but I'm far from it.”

“I'm well aware of that”, Anakin replied with a smirk. He had always known that Obi-Wan was different, that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with him. Contrary to most Omegas, who where delicate and helpless little creatures, his former Master was strong and muscular and had saved Anakin's life more than once. 

“You don't understand”, Obi-Wan explained with a sigh. “Although my genetic code is almost ninety-nine percent like that of most humans, there is still this one percent, that differs me from other Omegas. Dear one, I have more than one womb inside of me and because of that you could knock me up, even when I already carry a child of yours.”

Dumbstruck Anakin stared at him for a moment, before he demanded curiously:” So you could get pregnant twice and carry two children at the same time?”

“Even more, if there would be twins involved”, Obi-Wan answered honestly.

“But that's just fantastic!” Anakin exclaimed with a wide grin. “You know I always wanted a big family and like that we could have a dozen children in no time.”

“Anakin, it's not like I don't want to give you any more children, but it's way to early to impregnate me again”, the Omega objected. “The first fetus is only a few weeks old. We don't know how my body will cope with the pregnancy. If you would sire another child and I get ill afterwards, it's possible that they both die. That's too much of a risk, don't you think?”

Anakin chewed on his bottom lip, while he thought about the long time they had waited for this day to come. The many times they had tried for a child but it had never worked. They had almost lost hope until this time it had finally happened and Obi-Wan got pregnant. “You're right”, the Alpha replied finally with a sigh. “I got a little ahead of things. It's just, that I never thought I could have a family and now that I have you, I can't wait for our love to bear fruit.”

“Believe me, I'm as eager to have children of our own, as you are”, Obi-Wan confirmed that he shared Anakin's wish. “But there's still time. Let's just have patience and see how our baby will develop and when everything turns out fine, we can have as many children as you like.”

“Okay, love, what you want”, Anakin agreed. “But as soon as I come back from the pharmacy, where I will buy a really big pack of condoms, I will make love to you right then and here.”

“I can hardly wait any longer”, Obi-Wan replied with gleaming eyes. “Don't stay away too long.”

“I will be back in no time”, The young Alpha returned with a heated smile. “And I hope you got rid of the layers of your robe by then.”

XXXXXX

Ten month later their first daughter was born, but Obi-Wan and Anakin had many children after her. Sometimes Obi-Wan carried only one baby, but another time he carried two and once even three children at the same time. And they were all healthy and loved and cared for by their fathers and they were one big family and lived happily ever after.


End file.
